


In(semi-) Public 'Fun' Time

by cruzrogue



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-02 13:44:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20276854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruzrogue/pseuds/cruzrogue
Summary: Oliver and Felicity have started a romantic relationship even at the ire of Moira Queen. His accident is a good way for Mrs. Queen to keep her son from his lover’s grasp. To bad Felicity hangs out with vigilantes and has picked up on a few things. SMUT story! For Olicity summer sizzle In(semi-)public bingo card!





	In(semi-) Public 'Fun' Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is a smut story!!!
> 
> Blowjob warning!
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> In(semi-) public  
Olicity summer sizzle (Smut bingo card)

* * *

Sneaking into the special hospital unit that Oliver Queen is laid up at is no joke as Felicity maneuvers herself through looping video feeds and not allowing anyone to catch her. She’s actually getting good at this vigilante lifestyle even though that would put a frown on two men she watches nightly handle scum in Starling City’s streets.

Moira Queen is totally being a bitch about her visiting her hurt son. Her words of ‘my son has no time to deal with the likes of you.’ What exactly does that mean? She thinks she’s a good girlfriend and Oliver has never complained about the added benefits she brings to their relationship.

John mentioned that Oliver is coming around from his injury and that soon he’ll be back to his normal self. Her friend feels bad that Mrs. Queen has made it known that Felicity Smoak is not allowed any visits to her laid up son. The woman must think Oliver will just be thankful to his mom that he will be free of her grasp, well tonight she’s on a mission. She misses his distinct flavoring and is looking to please her taste buds. 

There is no one around as the hallway as the lights are dimmed very low so entering his private room without incident is easily attainable. She can finally be reunited with the man who has a special smile just for her that instantly gets her libido on overdrive.

The room is dark enough looking around she finds a well-placed lamp and turns it on. She just takes a moment to categorize any injuries that he might still have. John said he is out of the woods and his body is healing well. She hates that she needs to learn about her boyfriend through a second hand account.

Pulling the chair to sit close to his head she takes one of his hands. The disturbance has him slightly wake up and when he sees her a rare smile forms and her heart flutters.

“Hi.”

“Fe-Fe-li-city.”

“Yep, its me.” She sees him struggle to move she places her hand on his chest. “Hey, hey no movements. I’m here and I just wanted to make sure you are okay and to tend to anything you need.”

He groans in frustration knowing he really can’t move his body with how the hospital has restraint him for his safety.

“You’re healing baby. You still have plenty of nasty bruises.”

“I’ve had worse.”

“Your mother isn’t privy to that side of your life Oliver. Also, she hates my guts.”

“Impossible.”

She lets out a dry laugh. Oh, it is possible and she’s made it very clear that she isn’t good enough for her son. “Enough about your mom. How are you feeling?”

“Can you untie me? I’d feel better instantly if you do.”

She looks at his restraints. A healthy Oliver would be able to jimmy himself out of this but the man in question is hurting from being airborne from crashing his motorcycle and hitting a few solid objects on the way down. It would be her fault if she let the worst-case scenario beat her down. He was running late and racing to meet up with her for their date night after calling her his girlfriend of two weeks.

“I could but right now I have another idea crossing my mind.” He shakes his head in confusion nothing be better than being free. Her words against his ear makes him shiver. “I want to taste you; you’ve been laid up for over a week and maybe you need another release just as bad?”

He gets it and nods. Laying his head back down against the pillow. She kisses his bruised forehead gently and moves her hands through his short-cropped bed of hair.

“Do you trust me?” He nods but seeing she is waiting for a verbal response he says yes. “Okay, but if it gets to be too much, you’ll stop me. Okay?”

“Yes.” He then groans at how her touch already is getting him semi-hard as her fingers roam down his body. Just to dip back up a little under his white t-shirt.

Moving the bed sheet as she moves herself onto a comfortable position before him. His eyes are on her and she decides to show him what she is wearing underneath her black pair of jeans and long sleeve sweater. Lifting her arms to pull the sweater off he instantly makes a grunt of desire at what lacy fabric that cups her breasts and she slowly peels off her jeans letting him get a good eyeful of her body before she makes herself comfortable.

Moving the hospital gown, she is gripping his soft erection and pumps him gently looking at his face for a reaction.

“My poor baby hasn’t had any action for a while.” She winks, “We’ll take care of that.” Then a dark thought clouds her mind, “You haven’t had any action, right? I’m mean nurses and all… Is that a thing with guys and hot…?”

“Felicity! God no!”

“Oh, okay. Sorry!” She doesn’t wait another second and takes to tasting his tip. “MMM.” With her handle on him. His erection is just so perfect to her. Licking her lips, she takes him into her mouth. She loves how hard he can get instantly by her and him being stuck on a hospital bed she uses her free hand to massage the skin around his lower extremities. She wants him to feel alive by not only her ministrations to his most sensitive part of the body but to have his skin know her touch.

Her teeth scrap just him right before her tongue does its magic and the motions have him rigid. Sucking, nipping, at different tempo making him wither just right under her.

She makes sure to tend to his scrotum by kissing his sacks and then making sure to delicately slurp them before taking his hot pulsing dick into her mouth. Rubbing his base for an added benefit before looking at the man who is peering at the ceiling unfocused. She makes a pop sound as she lets go of his very excited body part to release his bound hands. That movement has him come back to himself.

She asks a little concerned, “Still with me?” Her hands back gripping him slowly in a reciprocating motion as she waits for his answer.

“Hmm… yea baby…”

That all she needs as she continues tasting her man. She enjoys pleasuring him in all different manners but having him come undone by her mouth there is just something so erotically sinful that pleasures her so. Especially when she knows all it is going to take to have him go over the edge is to try to talk around his very nice penis as the vibrations overwhelm him, it causes him to get off instantly. Oliver’s hands are wrapped around lose strands of her hair as his hold on her head has him lose himself.

He can hear her gulping and making those sweet noises and gosh he’s making some straggled cries as how well she has him releasing in spurts. The monitor on the wall is now beeping and Felicity is now looking a bit muddled over him saying “Oh shit!”

Pulling the wires from his chest he is up. They know that their time is up. Hospital staff be here any minute instead of seconds because he’s not in any intensive care unit.

When the nurse enters, she just sees a black sweater and jeans on the floor but no Oliver Queen.

* * *

Felicity answers her cell phone and John Diggle is on the other end. Asking if she’s seen Oliver. Her head turns to the left and she sees her sleepy-eyed boyfriend just gazing at her.

“John, where do you think Oliver is?”

“If he isn’t with you… afraid to say he’s butt naked and has been kidnapped by maybe a half-dressed woman it seems.”

Felicity shakes her head and gives the phone to the awaiting hand of her boyfriend.

“I’m fine. Get some rest Dig. I’ll show my face at home tomorrow. I promise.”

“I just… You two make my life more difficult why do you need to be a drama queen?”

“Night Dig.” Dig grumbles something heartfelt but hangs up.

“Your mom is so truly going to hate my guts.”

He sways his head at the thought. He doesn’t care what his mother thinks. “She’ll have to get over it. I chose you, always.” He kisses her cheek as he slides back down onto her bed. Even with so much forced bedrest he is so darn tired and he already has a mental note of what he wants for breakfast so he’ll like to get some sleep. “Night Felicity.”

“Good night Oliver.” She snuggles against his good side and happily falls asleep. They’ll deal with the Queen drama tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by the three pics that float around tumblr at times. (My mind went there!)


End file.
